


The Wild Card & The Jester

by Edelrys



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gunplay, Misogyny, One Shot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, here's some more Adachi and Narukami smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelrys/pseuds/Edelrys
Summary: Narukami decides to confront Adachi alone, but her shadow appears and reveals all of her secret desires.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Wild Card & The Jester

Her friends had warned her not to go alone. She was shocked they were even able to register that she had been considering it. But it was too late. Now she was standing just metres away from the true culprit, his handgun aimed perfectly between her brows.

“Work together, beat the bad guy…don’t you guys love that stuff? So, tell me.” Adachi took a step towards her. “Why’d you come here alone?”

“Because…”

“Because I want to be your personal cum slut, Adachi-san!”

Both their eyes widened and Narukami spun around, almost certain it was her own voice she just heard. She stared, frozen in shock at the figure now facing her. 

_No way…It can’t be…!_

There stood a girl wearing only what Narukami could only describe as a maid costume. Her long silver hair was tied up in pigtails that framed her full bust, her breasts threatening to spill out of the top. The dress she was wearing was so short, Narukami was almost certain that if she bent over even a tiny bit her underwear would be in full view. Narukami hesitated and then took another quick glance at her face. There was no doubt after seeing those golden eyes. This was her shadow.

“Well, well, well…” Narukami looked back at Adachi hungrily eyeing up her shadow and was suddenly jabbed by a spike of jealousy. She tried to quell her irrational reaction so it wouldn’t show on her face. He smirked in response. “This just got interesting.”

The shadow began to confidently stride towards him and he changed the angle of where his weapon was pointed. 

“Oh Adachi-san, I’d love it if you used that on me! Did you know I touch myself to the thought of you doing whatever you want to my body?” She giggled girlishly. Narukami panicked and ran towards her.

“Sh-shut up!” She turned to look at Adachi, cold beads of sweat beginning to form down the side of her face. “Adachi-san, that’s not true –“

He pointed the gun in Narukami’s direction again, a bulge noticeably appearing in his tight trousers. “No, no. I want to hear what she’s got to say.” He looked directly into the golden eyes of the shadow, a thought suddenly crossing his mind that dulled his excited look. 

“Aren’t you with that Hanamura brat?” 

The shadow sighed languidly. “When I was messing about with that stupid Hanamura boy, all I kept thinking about was you doing everything he did to me. That was the only way I could even get turned on.”

He felt himself grow even harder at her confession and rubbed his chin with his free hand. “Well…that certainly is flattering. Go on.”

She gave him a coquettish look, placed a finger by her glossy lips and took one last step towards him. “I think about you all the time! I just want to serve your cock and yours only, Adachi-san! Please let me!”

Narukami buried her face in her palms, her eyes tearing up from the embarrassment. No way did her shadow just spill everything she secretly desired and repressed…right in front of him! She could finally comprehend the humiliation her friends must have felt when being confronted with their own shadows. 

A triumphant smile grew across his lips at seeing Narukami in such disarray. He addressed her directly, his tone laced with arrogance. “You know, you don’t need to look so shy about it, Narukami-kun. I’d happily let you do all this for me.”

The shadow tugged on his arm and rubbed her breasts against him, desperate to get his attention. He snickered at Narukami peeking behind her fingers at the sight then swiftly shifted the position of his gun and shot the shadow in the face, watching it quickly dissipate.

“I don’t want some lame copycat.” He began to walk towards Narukami, her mouth agape from just watching herself get practically murdered. “I’m only interested in the real deal.” His smile was wider now and a look of hunger had taken over his expression.

He stopped just inches in front of her. “So, I want to hear it from your mouth.” She remained silent, averting her gaze.

Adachi rolled his eyes and flipped the gun in his hand playfully. “You want me so much you’re too timid to even admit it. It’s kind of sweet, actually.”

“I…I don’t want you!” She tried to sound defiant but she could tell he wasn’t convinced.

“So you’re telling me now that shadows are liars? Don’t make me laugh – you’ve been playing this game long enough to know that they’re a person’s innermost thoughts and desires.” He bumped the cold barrel of the gun against her forehead and she gasped. “So better fess up, sweetheart.”

Narukami dug her nails into her palms. “Fine!” She blurted out and clenched her eyes shut, her cheeks feeling as though they were on fire. “I…I started to get feelings for you.”

A perverted grin plastered his face. “Looks like it’s a bit more than that from what your shadow was saying…” He moved his gun down and stroked it against the bare skin above her thigh high socks and below the hem of her skirt, his eyes following its movements. Her body jolted and she just about managed to stifle a moan. “Seems like you want me to rail you hard…”

_‘Rail you hard’_ she felt her stomach flip at hearing him say those words out loud. 

“My shadow…I thought…I didn’t have one…” She spoke out loud, trying to ignore the strokes of the gun creeping higher and higher.

He stopped and moved his weapon away from her bare skin, amused by her attempt to change the subject. He circled behind her body and she felt his long fingers graze against her neck. “Must’ve been harbouring these feelings for a while for them to manifest like that.” She didn’t have to see his face to know how much he must have been smiling to himself. 

Narukami felt his hand glide across her shoulder and his lips lowered to her ear. Even the slightest touch from him was making her wet, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to pretend to remain stoic. 

“Why don’t you just give into your selfish desires? Misery will just consume you if you continue self-sacrificing and playing the hero role, y’know.” His voice was a sultry whisper and she noticeably shivered.

He continued. “Who your friends thought you were and who you really are…their own perceptions were projected onto you and you just acted out the part the way you thought you should. But that’s not the real you, is it?” She bit her lip. 

He lowered a hand and cupped one of her breasts, massaging it slowly through her clothes. She tilted her head back against his torso, shutting her eyes in ecstasy. 

“We’re not so different, really. I played the nice guy cop after all. But this is the real me.” He let go of her to her dismay and moved back round to face her. “So, show me the real you.”

Narukami clenched her chest with shaking hands. He was right. Her feelings were selfish, but they were real. She knew choosing him would mean abandoning her friends and everything they had worked towards. But she asked herself, deep down, truthfully…did she actually really care? 

His voice interrupted her thoughts. “It’s time to decide, Narukami-kun.”

She took a deep breath and leaned towards him, lifting her fingers up past his off-centre tie, nervously tugging on the stiff fabric of the collar of his shirt. She had to lift herself up on her toes a bit to meet his face. She stared into his eyes, her cheeks still flushed pink.

“My shadow said everything I really want.” 

At those words, Adachi grabbed her lips with his - a kiss filled with primal urge, devoid of any romance or affection. He slid his gun into his back pocket and scrunched the back of her skirt up, his other hand exploring her pert ass over her panties. He tugged her underwear down in one swift motion. 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” She leaned harder into his legs as he spoke, almost subconsciously grinding on the erection straining against his pants. 

Adachi lifted her up with ease and Narukami wrapped her legs around him. He sat down on the lone chair in the room and rapidly pulled the buttons off of her top, just enough to reveal her pink bra. He delved his hands past the fabric and pulled her breasts out from the cups, his eyes darkening with lust at the sight of her hardened nipples. Narukami felt his cock throb and twitch through his clothes - the heat between her thighs almost becoming tortuous. 

She watched with eager anticipation as Adachi drew one hand to the zipper of his pants, sliding it down then grabbing his stiffened cock and releasing it from his trousers. 

“I’m going to use your little body however I want. You understand?” She nodded, too aroused to even attempt to form a proper response.

He gripped the sides of her waist and raised her body, then brought it down slowly, impaling her on his cock. They both moaned as her wetness began to envelop his length, her pussy slowly stretching to accommodate him. He began to build up a steady rhythm, remaining in full control of moving her up and down his shaft. She dug her nails into his shoulders, crinkling his shirt and allowing all of her pleasured whimpers to escape her lips. Adachi pulled down on her harder at the noises she made, and she cried out his name without a second thought. 

“Fuck, you feel perfect.” He groaned, watching her body bounce on his cock. He raised one hand up to firmly clasp his fingers around her neck, causing her to choke on her moans. He grinned as he brought her body up and down on him faster and Narukami started to see stars. He suddenly stopped as he heard her breathing begin to hitch.

“Not yet. You don’t get to cum yet.” He lifted her fully off his cock so that she was just sitting on his lap. “Get on the floor and get on your knees.”

She looked genuinely disconcerted by his abrupt stop and ground against him. “B-but Adachi –“

“Get on your knees right now or I’ll bend you over mine.”

Her mind momentarily drifted to thoughts of disobeying him to see what he would do, but she resisted and decided to follow his command. She slipped to the ground and sat on her knees, her body aching desperately for him to fill her again.

Adachi knelt behind her and roughly pushed her forward so that she was on all fours, her skirt flipping upwards onto her lower back. He grabbed his cock in one hand and began stroking himself at the view. He then thrusted a finger into her, circling the tip against a certain spot that elicited a loud moan accompanied by heavy breathing. 

“So this is what you’re going to do for me from now on.” He moved the hand he was stroking himself with to her clit and softly rubbed it at the same time, causing her to shiver with pleasure. “You’re going to come round my place, cook and clean for me and I get to fuck you whenever I please. I’ll even get you a maid outfit after seeing how fucking hot you looked in one.” 

She nodded enthusiastically at his suggestions, honestly wanting nothing more. “Y-yes Adachi-san.”

“Good girl.” His praise just made her more aroused. Adachi pulled his finger from her slick entrance, then positioned his hard cock against it. He began to push into her, letting out a blissful sigh at the feeling of being inside of her again. His thrusts were slow at first, but then he gripped her hips and began pumping his cock into her at an increasing speed, the angle allowing him to go much deeper than before. She swore under her breath and cried out his name again, spurring him on to go even faster. 

“Adachi!…Adachi!” He felt her tighten around his cock and he pushed her head against the ground, relentlessly slamming into her body until he climaxed within her.

Panting, he released himself from her and climbed off of her spent body. Narukami sat up slowly, still trying to catch her breath, feeling a strange mixture of elation and exhaustion. She got to her feet, her limbs slightly shaken. Adachi watched her button up her shirt and shot her a smug grin.

“I suppose, in a way, this makes us partners now.” He zipped his trousers up and she smiled shyly at him. “You better do everything I say.” 

She clutched the front of skirt. “I will!…that’s…all that I want.”

He turned his back to her and chuckled. “See? Isn’t everything so much better when you’re true to yourself?” He peered over his shoulder. “Let’s get out of this place, Yu Narukami.”


End file.
